hero_factory_fanonfandomcom-20200217-history
Vahki
The Vahki were the first ever creations by the Hero Factory. However, since they had no living souls and had no Quaza cores, Akiyama Makuro began to believe that the Vahki were not suitable heroes. History After the first six Vahki were built and tested, Makuro noticed their nature to be violent, destructive, and sensed an evil presence in them. When the leader of the Vahki, Vahki Bordakh, heard Makuro discus their deactivation, he talked the other Vahki into trying to overthrow Hero Factory. Hence, Bordakh failed, Makuro deactivated the Vahki, and locked them up in the Vahki Hive. When the Vahki were somehow mysteriously reactivated, they soon escaped into Makuhero City after they destroyed the hive. Appearance The Vahki are somewhat insect-like. They have often carry various blades with unique powers which were designed to stun villains so that they would be easier to apprehend. Their heads have built in disc launchers which act as electric nets once they hit a surface which can stun a living being. The Vahki have heads with long and sly looking eyes which vary in color according to the type of Vahki. They have helmets with spike-like points around the chin area along with points on the back of their heads which also vary in color. The spikes on their helmets resemble the concept of elephant tusks and were designed to help pin down villains. The Vahkis' torsos have built in gears which allow their arms to swing from left to right which makes them dangerous and powerful fighters. The top part of their torsos is designed to appear as if it is the normal appearance of a Vahki while they are in four-legged mode. Their arms have no hands with their blades built in and if you look closely on the circular part of their arms, you can see a Hero Factory "H" which is proven evidence that they were created by the Hero Factory. The Vahki appear spider-like when the convert into their four-legged mode which allows then to scale buildings and leap higher and faster. Powers and abilities The Vahki have many abilities that ordinary robots and even most recent Hero models lack which makes then extremely dangerous fighters, this is part of the reason why Mr. Makuro decided to have the Vahki deactivated. The Vahki have built in disc energy launchers which shoot energy discs that act as electronic nets that can stun a living being for up to four hours. It is unknown as to what type of energy the discs that the Vahki can launch is, but it has been rumored that it might be Quaza. The Vahki can convert themselves into four-legged robots by turning their heads backwards, moving their arms upward, and pointing their feet in a tiptoe-like manor and walk on four legs. This allows them to scale buildings, run faster, and leap higher. It can also help then to pin a villain down by leaping on them by surprise, grabbing hold of them using all four limbs, and stunning them with their energy discs. Models *Vahki Bordakh. *Vahki Keerakh. *Vahki Nuurakh. *Vahki Vorzakh. *Vahki Zadakh. *Vahki Rorzakh. Gallery Vahki Bordakh.png|Vahki Bordakh. Vahki Keerakh.jpg|Vahki Keerakh. Vahki Nuurakh.PNG|Vahki Nuurakh. Vahki Vorzakh.PNG|Vahki Vorzakh. Vahki Zadakh.jpg|Vahki Zadakh. Vahki Rorzakh.jpg|Vahki Rorzakh. Category:Vahki Category:Characters Category:Species